The Only Gift
by momma2fan
Summary: **REPOST** During the holidays, Bella and Edward realize they have feelings for each other. Can the come together? Or will they spend Christmas alone? O/s, AH, B/E. A little hokey, holiday fluff.


**Summary: **REPOST**** During the holidays, Bella and Edward realize they have feelings for each other. Can the come together? Or will they spend Christmas alone? O/s, AH, B/E. A little hokey, holiday fluff.

 **AN:** This is one of the first stories I wrote a LONG time ago. I cleaned it up a bit, so hopefully it's better this time around.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **The Only Gift: *NSYNC**

 _I was making my list_

 _I was checking it twice_

 _In the middle of this_

 _I got tears in my eyes_

 _For in my foolish heart_

 _There was one simple truth_

 _The only gift I wanted was you_

 _I was trimming the tree_

 _I was stringing the lights_

 _While the radio played "Silent Night"_

 _There were present you sent_

 _Though there were quite a few_

 _The only gift I wanted was you_

 _You need to be home with me_

 _Alone with me_

 _Holding me next to the Christmas tree_

 _Kissing under the mistletoe_

 _As candles blow_

 _Please come home soon_

 _It's not the same without you_

 _As the bittersweet night_

 _Had come to an end_

 _I was saying goodbye_

 _To our family and friends_

 _And they all wished me well_

 _And I knew that I knew_

 _The only gift I wanted was you_

 _You need to be home with me_

 _Alone with me_

 _Holding me next to the Christmas tree_

 _Kissing under the mistletoe_

 _As candles blow_

 _Please come home soon_

 _It's not the same without you_

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _(la la la la la la...)_

 _The only gift I wanted was you_

 _You need to be home with me_

 _Alone with me_

 _Holding me next to the Christmas tree_

 _Kissing under the mistletoe_

 _As candles blow_

 _Please come home soon_

 _It's not the same without you_

 _I was making my list_

 _I was checking it twice_

 _In the middle of this_

 _I got tears in my eyes_

 _For in my wishful heart_

 _There was one simple truth_

 _The only gift I wanted was you_

 _ **The Only Gift**_

I was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on my 'secret' eggnog, for our annual tree trimming get together, listening to the laughter of my best friends. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, have been my friends since middle school. Alice and Emmett's brother, Edward, used to be a part of our little group, but he had a new girlfriend who hated me. I have no idea why, as Edward and I had never been anything more than friends. I will be the first to admit I have always felt a little something more than friendship for him, but I never told anyone except Alice and Rose.

"Come on, Bella! Isn't that shit ready yet?" Emmett boomed from the living room of my apartment.

I laughed as I picked up the tray and walked into the living room. "Keep your pantyhose on. I'm coming." I set the tray down on the coffee table and ladled out some of the creamy mixture for everyone.

Once everyone had a glass, Alice lifted hers. "Here's to a happy, holiday season and continuing love and success for all of us."

We clinked glasses. I drank deeply from mine and kept my gaze away from the couples. This would be the third Christmas and New Year I had spent without someone at my side. With my parents gone, it was even more depressing. I truly had no one, and seemed to be pining away for someone who didn't want me.

As Jasper and Emmett finished stringing the lights around my tree, I went over to the stereo and started some Christmas music. As the Trans-Siberian Orchestra filled the room, I tried to put on a happy face and not let on how miserable I really was.

I picked up a box of Christmas knick-knacks and went around placing them in the various places throughout the room which would be their homes for the next six weeks. I was humming along to the music, not paying attention until Alice was beside me.

"What's wrong, Bella? You don't seem like you're really here."

I sighed, "Nothing, Alice. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Isabella Marie. I can read you like a book." Alice grabbed my chin and forced me to look in her eyes.

"I guess I just have the holiday blues. Don't worry, I'll snap out of it." I gave her a weak smile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain bronzed haired guy we know, would it?"

"Ali, stop. Leave her alone. She said she'll snap out of it and she will. She always gets like this when we trim the tree." Rose said behind us.

I gave her a grateful smile and went back to my decorations. By the time I was done and the last piece was in place, it was time to put the ornaments on. I tacked the mistletoe to the entryway and walked over to the plastic bin that contained my collection of Hallmark ornaments. Grandma Swan had started buying me ornaments in 1984 when I had my first Christmas. When my parents died, I had kept all of them. I continued on the tradition by purchasing a new one when they came out every July. I even started gifting some to my friends.

Em and Jazz sat down and helped me unwrap the delicate memories and handed them to Rose and Alice. I was informed my ornament placement was too clumpy when I hung them up and was therefore banned from hanging _my_ ornaments on _my_ tree.

When all of them were hung, I sat back and admired the decorative boughs. The music had changed and 'N Sync was now singing _The Only Gift_. I admit, it was cheesy to listen to a boy band that no longer was, but I enjoyed them. As I listened to the lyrics I grew more melancholy.

I felt the couch dip a little and a big beefy arm came around my shoulders. "Cheer up, B. I know what's got you down and trust me when I say the he is no happier." Emmett whispered in my ear.

My eyes flashed up to Emmett's. "What?"

"Bella, Edward talks about you all the time. He just doesn't say anything to Alice. He is in love with you. He just doesn't know what to do about it."

I just stared at him. "I'm sorry, Emmett, but if he cares about me, why is he with Miss Botox? I have been right in front of him for years and nothing." I stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the twinkling lights of Seattle. I vowed to myself I wouldn't spend another holiday pining after Edward Cullen.

I was so lost in my head, I barely heard the doorbell ring. I didn't turn from my view until I heard my name softly behind me.

I turned and met the emerald gaze of my fantasy. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice called and told me to stop being an ass and get over here. She said you weren't quite yourself. Are you okay?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw our friends smiling as they wrapped themselves around each other. I looked back at Edward and smiled, "Would you like some eggnog?" I stepped around him, grabbed the empty bowl and headed toward the kitchen. After all these years, the one thing I wanted for Christmas was right in front of me. Why was I running from it?

I finished filling the punch bowl and was walking back into the living room when I heard a whispered argument taking place. I stopped and listened.

"Alice, you called me and told me that you thought Bella had feelings for me. I dropped everything and came over here. Please tell me I am not setting myself up here?" Edward begged.

"You're not, trust me, Edward. You saw how melancholy she was when you walked in here. She was wishing you were here. If that's not enough to convince, I'm not sure what else will be." Alice said.

I decided I didn't need to hear any more and turned the corner. I set the eggnog down and turned to look at the tree. It was really beautiful. "Hey guys..." I turned but the room was empty, save for Edward.

"They left. They thought we should talk." Edward walked toward me.

I stared at him, unsure what he expected and ready to kill my friends for putting me in this position. I sighed and walked to the couch and sat down, the music still playing quietly in the background. I watched as Edward sat opposite me, but said nothing.

"Bella, I.."

I had never seen Edward look so nervous before. "Where's Kate?"

Edward snapped his eyes to mine. "Bella, Kate and I haven't seen each other in over a month."

"Then why haven't you been around? I don't understand. Have you been avoiding me?" I asked as the tears welled in my eyes.

"No!" Edward exclaimed. "Bella, I didn't know how to be around you. We've been friends for so long, I never noticed when it changed. Kate was the one to point it out. That's why she and I stopped hanging out with the group. Kate didn't want me around you because she was afraid I would be comparing her to you. I hadn't realized I was doing that anyway."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to do with this information. I was only now realizing the depth of my feelings for Edward and I didn't want to damage our friendship. But could I ever be happy with anyone other than Edward? "I thought you just didn't care about me. Not like that anyway."

"Bella.." Edward swallowed before he continued. "Bella, I'm not sure when or for how long, but somewhere during our friendship, I fell in love with you. I love you, Bella."

The tears spilled down my cheeks at his confession. "I love you, too." I whispered. "You are the only gift I've wanted for years."

Edward wasted no time. He moved closer to me and lifted my chin so I was looking directly in his eyes. "I'm not spending another Christmas without you."

He lowered his head and our lips melded in a beautiful and sweet kiss which held the promise of the future. I knew then I had received the best Christmas gift...the gift of love.


End file.
